pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
SHiMer
^^|300px]] SHiMer 'is a unit composing of Shion Todo, Hikari Todo and Mizuki Hoshizora. They were formed sometime before Episode 1 of Min'na Tomodachi in order to reach Divine Idol rank together. Despite reaching this goal, they are still active. They were disbanded temporarily in Episode 8 and reformed in Episode 11. In Episode 245, Chiharu and Jewlie joined the team, making them a Dream Team to enter the Quarter Grand Prix. It is unknown whether they will change the name or keep it because of it's three original members. History Joke After Hikari's Debut Live, Mizuki and Shion went to congratulate Hikari on the live, and the three of them stayed in her dressing room for a while. While the three of them were making jokes and laughing at them, Mizuki proposed a unit. It was intended to be a joke, and all three of them laughed at it. Mizuki and Hikari were both worried about dragging Shion down, since Shion was experienced and they were still amateurs, and Shion also declined due to her already being part of Dressing Pafé. Diary Entry As the weeks passed, Hikari kept thinking back to the unit proposal Mizuki made, and realized she really actually wanted to form the unit. However, she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone, not even Shion. While Shion was showering, Hikari took out her diary and wrote about how she wanted to form a unit with Shion and Mizuki. When Shion came out of the shower, she found Hikari asleep on her bed with her diary open. Shion tried to resist the urge of reading it, but she couldn't and read her diary. Specifically, the entry Hikari was writing before falling asleep. She decided to keep it a secret, while also realizing Hikari had the same idea she did... Sister Talk Hikari continued acting normal at school, not knowing Shion read her diary entry. Shion also acted normal while keeping the secret, and Mizuki still didn't know. Weeks passed, and everyday Hikari thought more and more about forming the unit. In the middle of the night, she couldn't sleep. She decided that she should at least tell Shion that she wanted to form a unit, and quietly went into her room. Shion apparently "predicted" that she was going to come in, and was awake. Shion told Hikari she knew about it from reading her diary, and revealed she was thinking of the same thing. The two of them had a chat, and Hikari fell asleep before she realized. (yeah, in Shion's room xD). We are SHiMer! At lunchtime, Mizuki noticed the two of them were acting a bit strange, while Shion noticed Mizuki seemed to be eating a lot slower than normal. Hikari just ate while watching Shion and Mizuki trying to get the other to tell them what's wrong. Unable to handle the pressure, Hikari accidentally blurted out her unit idea. Shion knew, so they both looked at Mizuki, who had a shocked face. She told them she actually wanted to form a unit with her and Shion as well, and the three of them started laughing about how they were freaking out about what the other was going to think when they all had the same idea. After telling Usacha and Aurelius that they wanted to form a unit, and they both agreed to be their unit managers. They performed the PriTicket Trading Ceremony, and named themselves SHiMer. Let's form a Dream Team! After entering the Quarter Grand Prix, Mizuki, Shion and Hikari struggled in every theme to come up with something that would be good, so Mizuki decided to form a Dream Team by inviting two more members into their team. After getting approval from Usagi, Mizuki and Hikari went out to search for members while Shion was occupied with Jururu, who suddenly started crying. Mizuki randomly asked a lot of people, including members of COLOR and NEOPOLITAN, who all couldn't join as they were rivals. She asked Chiharu as well, and she gladly joined. Who's our fifth member? Mizuki searched around desperately for a fifth member, but none of them were quite right. She started getting depressed, when Hikari suggested they do a live with the four of them to announce to their fans about their brand new Dream Team. They performed, and all 4 of them activated the Kami Challenge Live. In the middle of it, Jewlie suddenly joined in with another Cyalume Baton while wearing the Kami Coord in Cyalume form, which surprised everyone. After the live, SHiMer and Chiharu were sent back down to the ordinary stage holding their SCRs and a strange golden jewel. SHiMer Dream Team is Formed! After returning to their dressing room, SHiMer and Chiharu were still pondering over what happened during their live. Haruka came in and congratulated them on the live and how they activated the Kami Challenge Live. Minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Usagi opened it and Jewlie walked in along with Meganii. Jewlie mysteriously called Shion "mum" which confused everyone and Shion herself. She explained the events of the live and asked about joining the Dream Team. All 4 of them agreed, and Dream SHiMer was formed. However, Jewlie walked out soon afterwards and her whereabouts are currently unknown. Members Original * 'Mizuki Hoshizora * Shion Todo * Hikari Todo Additional Members * Chiharu * Jewlie Unit Relationships Mizuki and Shion are childhood friends, and therefore understand each other pretty well. Hikari, as the youngest of the group, occasionally feels uncomfortable, but eventually relaxes more as she performs with them. Unlike Dressing Pafé, the three of them are usually never seen fighting, usually only fighting over small things like Making Dramas and coords, which are usually solved easily. The original SHiMer was also secretly a love triangle, with both Mizuki and Hikari having secret crushes on Shion. Despite this, Mizuki and Hikari still get along. With the addition of Chiharu and Jewlie, their relationships are currently a bit rocky. SHiMer still get along well, but Chiharu is still fairly new and had a hard time fitting in. Jewlie also never appeared after their team was formed, so they rarely talk in the first place. However, Jururu seems to be extremely interested in their conversations, even though they all doubt if Jururu can understand them properly. After revealing Jewlie's identity of Jururu to the rest of SHiMer, they have gotten closer and Chiharu now feels like part of the group. Stats |-| Lives= * Debut Live - September 1st 2015 * Exciting PriPara Sleepover Live - September 6th 2015 * Haruka's Comeback Party Performance - September 20th 2015 * Colorful Red, Trio Live! - December 21st 2015 * Don't Give Up! SHiMer's Live -For Sumire- - February 28th 2016 * SHiMer Aries Quarter Live - April 19th 2016 * SHiMer Taurus Quarter Live! - May 20th 2016 Dream Team * SHiMer + Chiharu Live - Episode 245 - June 4th 2016 * PIAnniversary Live - August 14th 2016 * Mizuki Debut Anniversary Live - August 24th 2016 * SHiMer Anniversary Live - September 1st 2016 * Hikari Birthday Live - September 12th 2016 PriTopia Dream *PriTopia Dream Arc 1-2 Live |-| Coords= Mizuki Hoshizora * Midnight Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord (First Cyalume Coord, casual after obtaining the Team Cyalume Coord) * Dream Sapphire Cyalume Charm Coord (Team Cyalume) * Floral Empresss M Coord (Her Team Cyalume Coord for the Aries Quarter) * Flower Blossom Coord * Blossom Moon Coord * China Rock Honey Coord * Paradise Sky Coord * Illusion Sky Idol L Coord * Floral Fairy Coord *'Colorful Alien Coord' *'Cool Sky March Coord' *'Super Cyalume Mizuki Coord' Shion Todo * Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord (First Cyalume Coord, casual after obtaining the Team Cyalume Coord) * Dream Emerald Cyalume Charm Coord (Team Cyalume) * Floral Empresss S Coord (Her Team Cyalume Coord for the Aries Quarter) * Flower Blossom Floral Coord * Drama Tikal Moon Coord * China Rock Coord * Paradise Vocal Doll Coord * Nocturne Sky Idol S Coord * Aster Bouquet Coord * Monochrome Alien Coord *'Celebrity March Coord' *'Super Cyalume Shion Coord' Hikari Todo * Silky Monster Cyalume Coord (First Cyalume Coord, casual after obtaining the Team Cyalume Coord) * Dream Amethyst Cyalume Charm Coord (Team Cyalume) * Floral Empresss H Coord (Her Team Cyalume Coord for the Aries Quarter) * Flower Blossom Seaside Coord * Fairy Tale Moon Coord * China Rock Cool Coord * Paradise Lavender Coord * Illusion Sky Idol S Coord * Michiko Bouquet Coord *'Fluffy Monster Coord' *'Girly March Coord' *'Super Cyalume Hikari Coord' Chiharu *'Celebrity Yellow March Coord' *'Aqua Coco Flower Cyalume Coord' *'Super Cyalume Chiharu Coord' Jewlie *'Kami Coord' |-| Songs= Unit Activities KirakiLine KirakiLine is a "program" produced by Ivanly and the designers of Miracle SHiMer. It's a "program" in which the 5 of them sit down and discuss many things as well as giving announcements. KirakiLine has several corners which appear, some in all and some only in a few volumes. *'Heart-pounding Copying Corner' - Ivanly places paper under the seats of the 5 members prior to the beginning, and once it's time for the corner they pick it up. There is the name of a well-known person in PriPara (Laala, Mirei, Sophie, Shion, Dorothy, Leona, Falulu, Cosmo, Aroma, Mikan, Gaaruru, Fuwari, Ajimi, Hibiki, Kanon, Pinon, Junon, Non, Chiri, Pepper, Meganii, Meganee, Jewlie and Janice) and they have to act like the character allocated on their sheet of paper until the producers ring a bell to signal the end of the corner. *'CD Corner' - If there is a release of one of SHiMer's CDs or other watchable goods, this corner will be to introduce and give some info about it. *'Idol News Corner' - The idos talk and discuss about recent events at PIA concerning themselves and other students. *'Drama' - Prior to the beginning, a few members or all of them are filmed acting in a little drama, though sometimes the producers may decide to secretly film them sometime and broadcast that. This drama is usually just for entertainment. *'Who's Most Likely To...' - A situation is shown and the idols have to write down which member they think is most likely to do it. *'Live Drama' - Using Pritter, fans send in situations in which the members have to respond to them. The lines are completely impromptu, and their acting skills are tested. Etymology They took the S from Shion, H from Hikari and M from Mizuki and formed SHiMer. Shimmer means to glow, and they hope to glow as bright as sun. Trivia *With both Mizuki and Hikari having crushes on Shion and Jewlie calling Shion "mum", Chiharu is the only member of the team without a close relationship to her. **She is also the only one in the group who addresses Shion by her actual name, as Mizuki calls her "Shinocchi", Hikari calls her "Oneechan" and Jewlie/Jururu calls her "Mama". *They all share a dorm, which serves as their dressing room in the morning and an actual house for them at night if they choose to stay over. *The original 3 members were all cool idols, making them the first team to have only one type shared amongst its members. **Despite this, Mizuki and Hikari can wear lovely and pop coords, while Shion usually sticks to cool or clothes with cool colors. **After forming the dream team, Hikari changed from Cool to Lovely type. *Originally, Ivanly planned on joining with her own character (the character that represents her in PriPara) instead of Jewlie and become Spring SHIMer instead. This idea was later scrapped due to Spring SHIMer's members being too similar to COLOR's members. **Haruka and Mizuki were both the 1st characters created by Hanako and Ivanly, respectively. **Hibiki and Shion were both part of CelePara Opera Company, and are both canon characters from the PriPara anime. **Hilulu and Hikari are both related to said anime character. **Ivanly and Hanako both represent the actual users in PriPara. **Chiharu and Falulu both come from PriParis. (In Falulu's case, she only lived in PriParis for a while) *To them, August and September are the busiest months due to many evens happening during those months like SHiMer's debut anniversary, PIAnniversary and Hikari's birthday. *Hilulu considers them rivals of her unit, COLOR. Image Gallery SHiMer_performance.png|One of SHiMer's performances as a 3-member team Ivanly Birthday Banner.png|Made by Usagi SHiMer_Dream_Team.jpg|Team visual Quarter Grand Prix Category:Multi-type Unit Category:Units Category:Ivanly912 Category:ParaPri Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Units including canon characters Category:ParaPri 2016